Oh, Bottle
"Oh, Bottle" is the first segment of the first episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on August 18, 1990. Plot The story begins with Pooh and Christopher Robin playing as pirates. Christopher Robin plays the game well but there is a uninvited visitor that steals the things Christopher Robin tells Pooh to bring to him. They are the Pack Rats. Then Christopher tells Pooh about the treasure map. The pack rats are attracted about it. Then pooh wrote something in the map. Christopher asked what is it and pooh said he don't know. Christopher then puts the map in a bottle. The rats try to catch it. Meanwhile, Piglet is fishing. He throws the hook and caught the bottle the rats tries to get it. Piglet struggles thinking it is a big fish. The tree where the pack rats stand is pulled and Piglet got the bottle, but the rats steals it from him. He tells Pooh about it. Pooh thinks Christopher Robin need help and decides finding the bottle. Meanwhile, Tigger is walking in the woods and found the bottle thinking he's lost and said his done for. He cries and hold the bottle up that attract the rats but they fail. Rabbit is gardening but Tigger asked Rabbit is he lost. He says no this makes Tigger excited and says that he don't need the bottle. Rabbit asked why bottle. They decide to go to Owl's house. In Owl's house, Pooh asked Owl. But he says he must find the bottle so owl can read it.suddenly Tigger brought "another" bottle. But Piglet realize that's the bottle he found. Owl says it's a old forgotten language. But Pooh thinks it's Christopher robin calling for help. Tigger thinks Christopher is calling for help from Tigger sharks and spookables. The rats try to get it by climbing but Tigger those the walnut the ray's using to get the map. Then the rats got the bottle and put it in their collection. The bottle later breaks. Feeling sorry of Pooh and his friends, they decide to make them a boat to save Christopher Robin. They beached to land because a waterfall. They lost the bottle too. Then, Christopher finds them. He asked are they doing. Piglet says that they are trying to save him from Tigger sharks and spookables. Christopher thought they are playing a pirate game and said it would be so much fun. Rabbit asked him is not in trouble. He said he is in trouble because he can't put the flower for his mother. The flower is stolen and traded with a walnut by the other pack rats. Christopher says his mom likes walnuts too. Pooh says he remember something about the walnut and the episode ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) * Piglet (voiced by John Fiedler) * Tigger (voiced by Paul Winchell) * Rabbit (voiced by Ken Sansom) * Owl (voiced by Hal Smith) * Christopher Robin (voiced by Tim Hoskins) * Pack Rats (voiced by Frank Welker) * Christopher Robin's Mom (mentioned) Trivia *This episode was written by Ian Ellis James and directed by Jon Stone. *The title of this episode is a reference to Pooh's quote: "Oh, bother." It is also a reference to another quote: "Oh, brother." *This is the third and final appearance of the Pack Rats. *This is one of the few season 3 episodes Paul Winchell voiced Tigger. The others were What's the Score, Pooh? and Eeyi Eeyi Eeyore. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:Television episodes